


Agent Holly (Anon Commission)

by thehappierender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: Steven gets a gift from Blue, an obedient Holly, who's ready to do whatever her Diamond needs.
Relationships: Holly Blue Agate/Steven Universe, Kevin/Holly Blue Agate
Kudos: 7





	Agent Holly (Anon Commission)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Comm!

“Hello, my Diamond. I’ve come to be your Guardian for the time being. It was an order from Blue Diamond.”

Steven stood dumbfounded as Holly Blue Agate gave him the Diamond salute. With where he was mentally, this was an awful time for a joke, so he tried to send her away.

“Holly, look, I’m not exactly looking for a new Guardian right now. I can handle myself perfectly fine, so just tell Blue that I don’t need a new pair of eyes on me.”

As he tried to walk away, Holly dropped to her knees with a thud, taking one of his hands in hers as she plead with him.

“Please Steven! This is the first assignment I’ve gotten in YEARS! Just give me a chance to be useful to you, my Diamond.”

“Ugh, fine. Just don’t be weird. Stars know how bad this would look if people got the wrong idea. Why are you dressed like that anyways?”

Holly stood up, giving Steven a very good view of her beautiful body. She was always curvy, but her skin-tight tactical suit outlined her figure perfectly. Her massive breasts that were the size of his head, her plush hips, thighs, and ass that many would kill to use as pillows, and her strong core.

“Wow, Quartzes really are the perfect soldiers. I-I mean! Just act normally Holly. I could actually use your management skills.”

Steven tried to avert his gaze from his new Guardian, dragging her by the hand to Little Homeschool. Eyes came down upon them as gems and humans alike murmured in crowds. Holly ripped her hand from Steven’s, getting into a forward stance.

“And what are YOU all looking at?! A bunch of defective gems and lowly humans, how DARE you make my Diamond feel uncomfortable?!”

Holly summoned her whip, making the crowd nervous. Steven was more focused on how her body jiggled in the suit, but managed to come back to his senses once Holly began threatening people.

“It’s okay! Sorry everyone, she’s just not used to Era 3 yet! I apologize on her behalf, y’all just get back to doing whatever it is you were. Everything is A-OK!”

Steven meant for that to be aimed at the crowd, but emphasized the last part as he stared at Holly, making her sheepish. He grabbed her hand again, noticing Garnet in the crowd as it dispersed. She nodded at him before walking away, making Steven confident that this was under control.

“Sheesh, you weren’t kidding Holly. You’re like a Secret Service Agent rookie from a movie. Let’s just put a bottle on that though.”

Holly nodded as Steven took her hand again, this time they walked at a calmer pace. Steven felt Holly’s grip tighten, but ignored it. They arrived at an empty building where Steven brought Holly inside, making her nervous.

“My Diamond? I may be your Guardian, but I wasn’t assigned to doing anything, procreative, but if you wish me to, then I won’t go against your orders.”

Steven face palmed before sitting her down, grabbing her wrists as she reached for his zipper.

“Okay first of all, no. We are not turning this into something we don’t have to. Secondly, you’re gonna have to not immediately go off the deep end when people haven’t done anything wrong. Thirdly, let’s say I did wanna fuck you. Would you let me? Also, can you not tell anyone else?”

Holly sat with her legs spread while pushing up her breasts, smiling. She brought her heel up to his crotch, teasing his half masted cock.

“Oh my Diamond~. I’ll do whatever you need me to. Just say the word and I’ll be-”

Steven grabbed Holly’s ankle, moving it out of his way as he got in close. He roughly kissed her as his crotch was pressed against her warm, moist privates. Holly began kissing back, surprised when Steven desperately began stripping his clothes off.

“I’m sorry Holly, but I need this! Please don’t hate me when we’re done.”

Before she could answer, Steven pushed Holly downwards to rest her back on the table they were on. He climbed her, sitting on her abdomen as he squeezed his cock in between her massive tits, still covered by her suit. Holly licked his tip as he thrusted in and out of her cleavage, kissing it until Steven moved up her body. 

He now sat on her chest, ready to fuck Holly’s face. She merely chuckled, in awe of his size and pink glow.

“I studied intimacy between humans while on the Zoo, but I always thought it was disgusting. Now I see why the humans there were always engaging in it. Though none ever turned pink, is this a hybrid thing?”

Steven didn’t answer, only gripping Holly’s horns as he rammed his length down her throat. She began sucking, making Steven moan. He began to hump her face faster and faster, reaching deep within her throat. Holly bobbed her head despite being on the receiving end of this brutal onslaught. Steven came in no time, Holly swallowing all of it semen poured out.

“My Diamond, your hybrid seed is delicious. I’d love to have more, so feel free to use me when the time comes. But, are you still going to blow like that? Wait, am I going to glow?”

Holly sat up, helping Steven down. She got off the table, but Steven turned her around to bend the Quartz over it. He shoved his face against her ass, taking in the sweaty scent before ripping a hole in her suit. The Half Diamond began to lick her asshole, making loud, kissing noises as he did. He slapped her ass, giving it a bright pink handmark before grinding his cock against Holly’s cunt. It was surprisingly wet, reminding Steven of Connie. He chose anal so that he wasn’t technically cheating. As his fat cock barely managed to get inside of Holly’s tight, blue ass, a flash enveloped them both. 

“Sheesh, I wonder how your girlfriend would react to her lover committing adultery?”

Steven kept going, fucking Holly roughly as Kevin came over. He whistled as the two kept fucking, making him a bit jealous. Steven flipped him off, causing the teen to chuckle.

“Me and Connie are poly you dumbass. She and I do this all the time. Now go away!”

“Hey, hey! It’s fine bud. Just saying though, the fact that you two are so dissatisfied with each other? Shame. Maybe I could-”

Holly took out her whip, stinging Kevin with it. This made him run off, but the damage had been done. Steven hurried up and finished, pulling out of Holly’s ass as cum leaked out. 

“Geez I hate that guy! He’s such a jerk for no reason! I just wanna-ARGH!” 

As Steven paced in a circle putting his clothes back on, his pink glow dimmed and his rage subsided. He gave Holly a kiss on the cheek before helping her up. The two then toured Little Homeschool, but Holly was more focused on Kevin. 

He was a detriment to her Diamond, so she knew he had to disappear. After night came, Steven fell asleep in his bed, Holly in bed with him. She left once he fell asleep, arriving at Kevin’s house. Maybe it was how tired he was, or maybe it was how sexy the naked Holly was, but he drove them out into the woods regardless.  
They began making out in the moonlight, Holly pushing Kevin down. She stomped his chest, making him woozy before sitting on his face. Once Kevin felt her thighs against his temples, he knew that he’d been had. Holly rode his face for a bit, stroking his cock as she began to crush his head. His muffled screams turned her on, making Holly rub her breasts. Kevin shot his final load, a fair shot for a human. Holly got close to her climax too, cumming as she felt Kevin’s head explode under her titanic hips.

She froze the body, tossing it into a stream before cleaning off in it. She then returned home to a sleeping Steven, feeling a rush of emotions. She phased out of her suit, stripping Steven too as she kissed his adorable face. Her body heated up as she wrapped her limbs around her Diamond as Steven nestled underneath her. 

“Good night my Diamond~. Just one less thing you’ll have to worry about~.”

Holly’s body heat was enough to wake Steven, who only smiled and pulled her head into a kiss. Steven stroked his cock, steadying it so that Holly could slide it in. She took the whole thing with minimal effort, squeaking his name.

As her giant ass began bouncing on him, Steven played with her breasts, french kissing Holly. The Quartz proved that she wouldn’t go down easy, so Steven rolled them so that he was on top. His pink glow returned as he pounded into Holly, looking her in the eyes. 

“I guess I could use a Guardian after all."

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why Kevin isnt in the movie


End file.
